The present invention relates to a surgical mechanism control system. Specifically, embodiments of the present invention include to an orientation detection arrangement for detecting the orientation of a surgeon's head and using that information to control a surgical mechanism. Embodiments of the present invention include a surgical mechanism control system and a surgical laparoscope positioning arrangement.
Minimally invasive surgery is preferred over traditional surgical methods because of improved recovery times and reduced risks of infection. Endoscopic surgery is a form of minimally invasive surgery and laparoscopic surgery is a sub-category of endoscopic surgery which is specifically concerned with abdominal endoscopic surgery.
During endoscopic surgery, a surgical assistant is normally required to hold an endoscope in the desired position while the surgeon uses one or more endoscopic surgical tools to perform the surgical operation. An image captured from a distal end of the endoscope (i.e. the end of the endoscope which is located inside the patient and substantially at the surgical site) is displayed for the surgeon's use on a monitor in the operating theatre. An endoscopic surgical operation can take several hours and the surgical assistant must hold the endoscope in the position desired by the surgeon for the duration of the operation (making any position adjustments under instructions from the surgeon).
More recently, surgical mechanisms and robots have been developed which can hold the endoscope in the desired position and which can automatically move the position of the endoscope in accordance with instructions from the surgeon.
It is difficult for the instructions of the surgeon to be passed directly to the surgical mechanism or robot because the surgeon is often using both of his hands to control the endoscopic surgical tools and, in any event, the surgeon must keep his hands sterile (and hence cannot touch any non-sterile control mechanism).
An orientation detection arrangement has been proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,874, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This arrangement uses four diverging beams emitted from a head unit. On movement of the user's head one of the beams may intersect a detector. The identity of the beam which insects the detector can be determined and the orientation of the user's head determined based on this information (with an endoscope being controlled as a result of this information). However, a need has arisen for alternative arrangements to be developed.
Other arrangements have been developed for detecting the orientation of, for example, an airplane pilot's head such that information displayed to the pilot can be altered accordingly. Arrangements also exist for controlling a view presented to a user in a virtual reality world based on a detected orientation of the user's head. These arrangements are, however, not suitable for use in a surgical environment. For example, in some cases these arrangements are bulky and expensive; in general there is a prejudice in the art against adapting such arrangements (which were developed for non-surgical applications) for use in relation to a surgical mechanism or robot because of the perceived difficulties with sterilization, maintaining a sterile environment, excessive cost, limited space in an operating theatre, and meeting the strict safety regulations for equipment to be used in surgical operations.
It is an object of the present invention to seek to ameliorate some of the problems associated with the prior art.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention provides a surgical mechanism control system comprising: a beam emitter unit configured to emit only a single beam and adapted to be attached to a surgeon; a first pair of discrete beam detectors each adapted to detect an incident beam emitted by the beam emitter unit and output a corresponding control signal when in incident beam is detected; and a control unit configured to receive one or more control signals output by the beam detectors and control a surgical mechanism in accordance with the one or more control signals.
Preferably, the system further comprises a second pair of discrete beam detectors each adapted to detect an incident beam emitted by the beam emitter unit and output a corresponding control signal when in incident beam is detected.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a surgical mechanism control system comprising: a camera unit adapted to be attached to a surgeon and configured to capture an image frame; at least one marker detectable within an image frame captured by the camera; a processing unit configured to detect a position of the or each marker in an image frame captured by the camera and output a control signal in dependence on the position of the detected marker within the captured image frame; and a control unit configured to receive one or more control signals output by the processing unit and control a surgical mechanism in accordance with the one or more control signals.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a surgical mechanism control system comprising: a camera unit adapted to be attached to a surgeon and configured to capture an image frame; at least one marker detectable within an image frame captured by the camera; a processing unit configured to detect an identity of the or each marker in an image frame captured by the camera and output a control signal in dependence on the identity of the detected marker within the captured image frame; and a control unit configured to receive one or more control signals output by the processing unit and control a surgical mechanism in accordance with the one or more control signals.
Preferably, the or each marker is a physical marker.
Advantageously, the system further comprises a video overlay unit configured to superimpose a marker on a video signal.
Preferably, a plurality of markers are provided, each marker being substantially uniquely identifiable.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a surgical endoscopic tool positioning arrangement comprising: a laparoscope receiving module adapted to receive a laparoscope; at least one motor coupled to the laparoscope receiving module and configured to move the laparoscope receiving module when operated; a reflector configured to reflect electromagnetic radiation of a predetermined frequency and adapted to be attached to a surgeon; a detector unit adapted to monitor movement of the reflector by sensing the electromagnetic radiation reflected by the reflector; and a control unit configured to receive one or more control signals output by the detector unit and control the operation of the or each motor so as to control movement of the laparoscope receiving module in accordance with the one or more control signals.
Preferably, the arrangement further comprises two additional reflectors adapted to reflect electromagnetic radiation of respective substantially independent predetermined frequencies and adapted to be attached to a surgeon, wherein the detector unit is adapted to detect the frequency of electromagnetic radiation reflected by the reflectors and use this information to assist in monitoring the movement of the reflectors.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a surgical mechanism control system comprising: a beam emitter unit configured to emit two or more parallel beams, each beam being substantially uniquely identifiable, the beam emitter unit being adapted to be attached to a surgeon; a first beam detector adapted to detect two or more incident beams emitted by the beam emitter unit and output a corresponding control signal when a predetermined number of the two or more uniquely identifiable incident beams is detected; and a control unit configured to receive one or more control signals output by the beam detectors and control a surgical mechanism in accordance with the one or more control signals.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a surgical mechanism control system comprising: a beam emitter unit configured to emit only two divergent beams and adapted to be attached to a surgeon; a first pair of discrete elongate beam detectors each adapted to detect an incident beam emitted by the beam emitter unit and output a corresponding control signal when in incident beam is detected; and a control unit configured to receive one or more control signals output by the beam detectors and control a surgical mechanism in accordance with the one or more control signals.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a surgical location detection system comprising: two or more surgeon markers attachable to a surgeon; a stereoscopic detector adapted to detect movement of at least part of a surgeon based on a detected position of the two or more surgeon markers and output one or more control signals based on the detected movement; and a control unit configured to receive one or more control signals output by the stereoscopic detector and control a surgical mechanism in accordance with the one or more control signals.
Preferably, the system further comprises: a plurality of patient markers, wherein the stereoscopic detector is configured to detect the location of the patient markers and determine the location of the patient within a frame of reference of the system using the detected location of the patient markers.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of monitoring movement of a surgeon and providing control signals comprising: providing two or more surgeon markers attachable to a surgeon; attaching the two or more surgeon markers to the surgeon; providing a stereoscopic detector adapted to detect movement of at least part of a surgeon based on a detected position of the two or more surgeon markers and output one or more control signals based on the detected movement; and providing a control unit configured to receive one or more control signals output by the stereoscopic detector and control a surgical mechanism in accordance with the one or more control signals.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a surgical mechanism control system comprising: an acceleration or orientation detection unit configured output one or more control signals in response to detecting one of acceleration and orientation of the unit, the unit being adapted to be attached to a surgeon; and a control unit configured to receive one or more control signals output by the unit and control a surgical mechanism in accordance with the one or more control signals.
Other goals and advantages of the invention will be further appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and accompanying drawings. While the following description may contain specific details describing particular embodiments of the invention, this should not be construed as limitations to the scope of the invention but rather as an exemplification of preferable embodiments. For each aspect of the invention, many variations are possible as suggested herein that are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. A variety of changes and modifications can be made within the scope of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof.